Gumball Watterson
Gumball Watterson is the main character in "The Amazing World of Gumball". He Plays Toulouse in The AristoCats CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 (Version) He is a Kitten He Plays Luke Skywalker in Cartoon Animal Star Wars He is a Jedi He Plays Anakin Skywalker in Cat Wars He is a Jedi He Plays Spike in My Little Wildlife: Friendship is Magic He is a Dragon He Plays Princess Jasmine in Unicornladdin He is an Arabian Princess Gallery Snapshot 5 (6-10-2018 10-46 AM).png|Duke Gumball Gumball_watterson_cartoon_network.png GumballSeason2.png Gumball_Watterson.png Gumball_watterson_season_3.png Pros33.png Gumball (Picture).png Kyaaa.jpg Life_can_not_make_you_smile.jpg Motherland.png Walt_Disney_XD_Toons_Next_The_Amazing_World_Of_Gumball_2016_2.png Walt_Disney_XD_Toons_Next_The_Amazing_World_Of_Gumball_2017_2.jpg Walt_Disney_XD_Toons_Next_The_Amazing_World_Of_Gumball_2017.png WaltDisneyGumball41.jpg Gumball_the_Cat.png Gumball TheUncle 00106.png Trivia: *Since he has a family with his mother, Nicole, his father, Richard, his sister, Anais, and his best friend and adopted brother, Darwin, he has a crush on Penny. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since another copy of him and another copy of Anais are seen in The Hedgehog's New Groove. *Gumball, being Anais's duke, wears duke's clothing. Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Characters Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Idiots Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes Category:Cute Characters